


Avgust's Visit

by PapaEngie



Category: Papers Please
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, exploring the universe, just something quick that I may or may not continue, trying to develop my oc's family and all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaEngie/pseuds/PapaEngie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick little story about my oc, Kveto's brother coming to apologize for being an awful brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avgust's Visit

It had taken nearly the entire three month duration of Avgust’s visitation period in Arstotzka, but the waiting and searching had proved itself to be worthwhile. On the tenth day of his third month, he finally located his youngest brother’s apartment. All that was left to do now was apologize and then he could go home to his daughter, and he was quite eager to do so after so long without her sweet laughter and bright smiling face. She truly was his sunshine, but he left her behind in Kolechia with her godparents to ensure she would be safe.

The walk up to Kvetoslav’s apartment was long and eerily silent aside from the sound of Avgust’s footsteps echoing about the stairwell. Avgust had made the decision to take the stairs rather than the elevator to give himself ample time to work out what exactly he was going to say.

He reached the final landing, level five, and pushed through the door that opened into the hallway. The door that bore the number he had been told was nearly at the end of the hallway, and when Avgust reached it he took a deep breath and rapped on the gray-painted wooden door three times.

The silence that followed was deafening. Perhaps he wasn’t home? Or was this the wrong apartment?

Then, footsteps. Soft and cautious, they were, as they padded up to the door and stopped.

One click. Then two. Then the third and final click of the deadbolt. The door creaked open to reveal a petite figure with red hair and dull gray eyes shadowed by dark circles. Their hair was a mess, and it was quite clear that they had just woken up. This struck Avgust as odd, as he had been sure to come around noon to avoid coming while his brother was sleeping.

“Can I help you?” They asked, raising a hand to cover their mouth as they yawned. Avgust noticed that their other arm was missing from the elbow down. Interesting. Avgust cleared his throat and shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously.

“My name is Avgust Ekel. I’m looking for my younger brother, Kvetoslav… Is he home? I had been told this was his apartment.”

The younger squinted up at him, looking him up and down suspiciously before stepping back and gesturing for Avgust to come inside.

“I’m Lazar, Kveto’s roommate. He’s asleep at the moment but I’ll wake him for you.”

Avgust nodded, mumbling a ‘thank you’ as he stepped into the apartment and the door was shut behind him.

Lazar motioned toward the couch as they left the room and Avgust hesitantly sat down, pulling off his scarf. He felt as if he was intruding, and he probably was. Kvetoslav would likely reject his apology altogether and demand that he would leave. And he didn’t blame him.

 

He hoped to at least get the chance to speak.


End file.
